Question: In her physics class, Ashley took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 96, 94, 89, 88, 79, and 88. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $96 + 94 + 89 + 88 + 79 + 88 = 534$ Her average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.